europeanwindstormsfandomcom-20200214-history
Forum:2012 European windstorm season
This is the forum for 2012 European windstorms. Forecasts Next year looks to be just above average. 109 windstorms, 6 Category 5s. 01F. '' 06:19, November 20, 2011 (UTC) I agree except the number of windstorms. I think 103 windstorms makes more sense.Cyclone10 01:41, November 27, 2011 (UTC) :You've got to remember that European windstorm activity is decreasing. In 2000, we had a peak of 150. So far this year, we've only had 105. The average is about 125. ''01F. '' 01:58, November 27, 2011 (UTC) I'm releasing my real forecasts for 2012. I'm expecting 106-120 windstorms and 4-8 Category 5s. ''13R. ' 23:00, December 10, 2011 (UTC) Here are mine: 115 (±10) Category 1 windstorms, 94 (±10) Category 2 windstorms, 69 (±10) Category 3 windstorms, 21 (±8) Category 4 windstorms, and 3 (±2) Category 5 windstorms. --Andrew444TalkBlog 01:46, December 22, 2011 (UTC) : So you're going for a below average season? (Remember, there is an El Nino!) —13R. '' 01:56, December 22, 2011 (UTC) January 07R.GISELA Category 3 Windstorm Gisela New one over Newfoundland. —12R. ''' 07:57, January 19, 2012 (UTC) That's really early.--Cy10 21:05, January 20, 2012 (UTC) Close to Cat 4 strength. Met Office taking this to C4 strength tomorrow. —''12R. '' 22:16, January 20, 2012 (UTC) Category 4 Windstorm Gisela And yes, they were correct. —''12R. '' 19:59, January 21, 2012 (UTC) Category 3 Windstorm Gisela (2nd time) As I said on IRC, this would rapidly weaken, now down from 968 mb to 976 mb. This system will merge with a new developing system tomorrow (however, the FU-Berlin will probably treat this as one system). —''12R. '' 21:44, January 21, 2012 (UTC) On tomorrow's forecast, Gisela will probably (only) be a Category 1 windstorm. Andrew444TalkBlog 00:28, January 23, 2012 (UTC) Category 2 Windstorm Gisela We all should know that the FU-Berlin are not as reliable as they should be. —''12R. '' 09:30, January 23, 2012 (UTC) Oh, well... Andrew444TalkBlog 23:36, January 23, 2012 (UTC) Category 1 Windstorm Gisela Based on data from Meteorologica. —''12R. '' 23:47, January 23, 2012 (UTC) 08R.HELGA 93R.INVEST 93R feels very lucky... —''12R. '' 23:47, January 23, 2012 (UTC) To live?--Cy10-- 02:24, January 24, 2012 (UTC) Category 3 Windstorm Helga Yup – that shows 93 is very lucky to me :) —''12R. '' 12:33, January 24, 2012 (UTC) Category 2 Windstorm Helga We're expecting a Cat 4 out o' this one. —''12R. '' 08:29, January 25, 2012 (UTC) This storm has really jumped in intensity! Andrew444TalkBlog 03:04, January 26, 2012 (UTC) Category 3 Windstorm Helga (2nd time) Back up again. —''12R. '' 20:51, January 26, 2012 (UTC) Remnants of Helga That system was seriously messed up. Anyway, it was the first windstorm to make landfall on the UK since Ulli. —''12R. '' 08:26, January 29, 2012 (UTC) 09R.NONAME Category 2 Windstorm 09R One fatality already, in the eastern Mediterranean. —''12R. '' 20:51, January 26, 2012 (UTC) Category 1 Windstorm 09R Starting to dissipate. —''12R. '' 12:32, January 27, 2012 (UTC) Out of curiosity, why doesn't this storm have a name? Andrew444TalkBlog 15:35, January 28, 2012 (UTC) : Don't ask me! Email the FU-Berlin. —''12R. '' 16:21, January 28, 2012 (UTC) We now have a deadly storm. Five people have died. —''12R. '' 19:10, January 28, 2012 (UTC) Remnants of 09R Gone... death toll remains at five. —''12R. '' 08:25, January 29, 2012 (UTC) 10R.INES Category 1 Windstorm Ines This should be our first weak storm of the season. —''12R. '' 12:32, January 27, 2012 (UTC) Summary The summary of European windstorms can be found here. —''13R. '' 15:21, January 9, 2012 (UTC) I have just came across something interesting. We can now find forecasts provided by the FU-Berlin up to 108 hrs ahead. —''12R. '' 17:34, January 26, 2012 (UTC) Category:Forums